Wan Yan Xu and Su Yi Goes on a Vacation
by Heien Jie
Summary: This fic is a continuation of War Prisoner Extra 1: Giving Away, where Wan Yan Xu planned to go on a vacation with Su Yi. Unfortunately his contender was strong. With no one on his side, the mighty emperor's plan crumbled before it even began. What will he do now? Will he ever experience his most awaited vacation with his empress?
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning Beautiful

This is a fanfic for the light novel War Prisoner. All characters belong to Li Hua Yan Yu.

War Prisoner is a Chinese BL light novel. Fanmade translations in English version were uploaded by mnemea in her blogsite and panisal from LJ.

It is a heart wrenching story of love, loyalty, patriotism, regrets, and pain. I was so enamored with this story I tried looking for fanfics but I couldn't find some. So to satisfy my cravings I thought of just writing about it. Again this is a BL story. If you do not like BL please do not proceed. You've been warned.

Characters: Wan Yan Xu, Su Yi, Wanyan Shou, Wanyan Xia, Empress Dowager, Zi Yan, Zi Nong

Some OC included.

 **Edited 10/27/2016**

* * *

The fog that covered the surrounding mountains slowly drifted up to pave way for the warm sun. Great Qi was no more. In place of it is the new dynasty Jin Liao that was established by people from the north. But despite the change in the ruling dynasty, the capital previously called Dou Yan remained the same. The houses, the streets, the market place, restaurants, and other business establishments bustled with activity everyday. People went on with their daily lives. The recent war and invasion seemed a distant memory now.

Dawn was barely breaking yet men and women who served in the palace were up and moving. Each person was working fast aiming to finish the first of their tasks so that they could move on with other stuff. But despite their swift movements they managed to work precisely. Amid their hustle they did their best to move as quietly as possible making minimal noise. In fact only the rustling of their clothes could be heard as they moved and did their individual tasks.

One of the busiest areas of the palace during those hours was the kitchen. Everywhere you could see the servants either peeling and cutting fruits and vegetables while the others sliced meat. Some were mixing the ingredients for the main dish on a large wok. Other servants tasted the different types of soup they cooked. Soon the spacious room was filled with steam and various odors blending perfectly. The kitchen staff continued to busy themselves with the preparation for the royal family's breakfast.

When it came to matters concerning the Empress' health, His Majesty, the Emperor, was very much involved. After consulting with Zi Liu, His Majesty's faithful servant who was also his personal physician, he specifically ordered a set of nutritious foods be prepared. Not only must the food be nutritious it must also be very delicious and appealing to the Empress and that task was left to the head chef and other senior staff to work on.

It was not that the Empress was a picky eater nor hard to please. In fact the truth was far from it. Among the royals the Empress perhaps was the easiest person please. The only person that they really have to impress was none other than His Highness, the Emperor himself.

Making sure that the Empress was healthy by providing well-balanced meals was one of the ways where His Majesty shows his love. Moved by His Majesty's devotion to his love, the head chef did not mind one bit the Emperor's constant reminders.

Outside the palace most of the citizens remained in their beds save for those who had to get up early to prepare their business establishments for the opening. Meanwhile the guards on duty continued their patrolling as they waited for the next shift to arrive.

Back to the place, in particular the inner palace, two figures lay on a wide soft bed. Both were facing each other as one was locked in the bigger person's embrace. Wan Yan Xu held his lover's waist. With his other hand he caressed the cheeks of the most beautiful person in front of him. He gazed lovingly at his lover's long thick eyelashes and his smooth cheeks before finally setting his gaze at his thin pink lips. He struggled to hold himself back from devouring those luscious lips because once he starts to he has to do it to the end. Oh it was pure torture. Why must a tasty peach be dangled in front of him but be unable to taste it?

The answer of course was obvious. He had plucked the peach the night before and thoroughly enjoyed eating until he was fully satisfied. That was four hours ago. But a mortal he was he craved for more. He just couldn't help but want the taste of heaven.

Wanyan Xu's lusty thoughts were disrupted when his lover stirred. Su Yi moved closer to his chest. Wan Yan Xu smiled and hugged his lover tighter. Pleased he let the thought of plucking the delicious peach go. He did not mind waiting. _Besides doesn't the fruit taste sweeter when ripe?_

Thus he savoured the moment and then proceeded to close his eyes to catch up with what remaining sleep he can have. _This day for sure will be a long one_ he thought to himself.

 **========= War Prisoner =========**

A beautiful pair of brown eyes gazed at the wall as the first rays of the sun crept in the room. Su Yi moved but found himself caged in the emperor's embrace. He felt the man's little big sword poking into the backyard of his peach orchard. Our Empress' face turned a shade of pink in this uncompromising position. He could feel his ears turn hot. Steam could be rising from his face by now.

"Good morning Su Su," a husky voice spoke to his ears before he felt a warm wet tongue lick the shell.

Aiiiya! Dear heaven! He trembled cocking his head to the side to get away from the harassing tongue. Only to be followed by a pair of hungry lips that nibbled on his abused ear.

After squirming and pushing hard Su Yi was finally able to turn and face his attacker. When he did so his lips was captured by a pair of expectant lips. What followed was a slow sensual kiss filled with passion and lust. They must have been at it for so long for when their lips parted they were grasping for air. Well the Empress was while the plunderer looked more energized. A beautiful shade of scarlet flooded Su Yi's face.

"Wan Yan!" he chastised. "To be doing this so early in the morning, you're so shameless."

Wan Yan Xu chuckled. "What's wrong about giving my beautiful Empress a morning kiss?" Relentless as he was he nibbled the flustered man's other ear.

As a result Su Yi became putty in his arms. "Hnn… haaa… stop… Wan Yan…aren't…aren't you supposed to- to... ugh...preside over an important meeting today?" He managed to speak between each moan.

This finally stopped Wan Yan Xu from his assault. Of course today was the day when he would set his plans on motion. His previous plan failed but today he vowed to succeed.

Six months ago he decided to abdicate the throne in favor of the young Crown Prince. The sole reason was so he could spend a long vacation with Su Su. Unfortunately for him his young son managed to win his lover and the Empress Dowager to his side. Su Yi even told him to hold off any idea of going on a vacation until he reached the age of sixty.

Wan Yan Xu felt mortified. How could his precious Su Su say such words. His royal hair would be filled with silver hair; his face wrinkled; and his bones bent. His little big sword... oh his sword. Well he did not have to worry about that. He is confident with his treasure. His concern was his lover's peach backyard.

Oh no! There's no way he was going to wait that long. People be damned he wants to monopolize Su Su. Empress this, Empress that! Aaiiiya sometimes he wished Su Su would not concern himself with the citizens or the country. But he realized that it was what makes Su Su, the love of his life, special.

But he won't be fazed. He is Wan Yan Xu, the Great Emperor of Jing Liao Empire, and he will get what he wants. No one can stop him, not even the crown prince which he himself spoiled. In his mind he let out an evil laugh.

* * *

This is my first published fic. I usually do not upload things that I write but my wishful thinking makes me feel like fellow BL readers would appreciate this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scheming Adult

War Prisoner and all its characters belong to Li Hua Yan Yu. This is a BL fanfic. If you do not like BL do not proceed. You've been warned!

This chapter will be a little short. This fic was designed that way though.

 **Edited: 10/28/2016**

* * *

The sun finally revealed itself warming the chilly weather. It was already the first week of spring but the flowers were yet to bloom. Inside the lavishly decorated imperial quarters the highest authorities in empire were having a conversation.

"Wan Yan, are you sure about this plan of yours?" Su Yi addressed his lover, his brow drawn tight.

The emperor caressed the beautiful man's face and then proceeded to rub his back gently in an attempt to placate his worried lover. In a gentle voice he said, "Su Su don't worry so much. I can handle this. I've planned for this for so long now. This time I won't allow any failure."

Su Yi huffed and reluctantly agreed. "But if Shou-er is hurt I will never forgive you."

Wan Yan smiled at his lover's threat. His Su Su really cared so much for his son. This made his heart flutter. His little big sword also agrees on that matter.

Before Wan Yan manages to push him back to bed Su Yi took the preemptive measure. He rose up from the bed and made a beeline to the wash room. He finished his morning rituals when he felt Wan Yan Xu pressed against his back. His body trembled when he felt a pair of lips nibble at the pulse point in his neck. Seemingly not content the bigger man sucked and nipped his neck.

Oh heavens no! His knees would buckle any minute now.

"Wan Yan!" He called. "If you are not gonna stop teasing I will not go along with your plans."

That immediately threw Wan Yan off his tracks. He could never allow his lover to be angry at him. Su Yi was steadfast with his decisions especially when it came to extracting punishment from his lover. One time Wan Yan, unable to control his desires, passionately made love with his lover until dawn. Su Yi sore from their lovemaking was so exhausted the following day and was unable to move about properly in almost a week. Wan Yan from that time was banned from making love to him for a whole month.

After they had changed their clothes Wan Yan ordered breakfast to be served. Later in the morning he was about to run his plan on motion. He smirked at the thought.

 **============== Wan Yan and Su Yi Goes on a Vacation ===============**

AN: Good news guys! I found the draft for this fic. I wrote it on a piece of paper actually. Now I could add a new chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Success

**Wan Yan Xu and Su Yi Goes on a Vacation**

This is a fanfic for the light novel War Prisoner. All characters belong to Li Hua Yan Yu.

War Prisoner is a Chinese BL light novel. Fanmade translations in English version were uploaded by mnemea in her blogsite and panisal from LJ.

Characters: Wan Yan Xu, Su Yi, Wanyan Shou, Wanyan Xia, Empress Dowager, Zi Yan, Zi Nong

Some OC included.

* * *

Chapter 3: Success

The Great Emperor, Wan Yan Xu, the first ruler of the Great Jing Liao sat in his office going over a pile of reports, deeds and requests. Just as when he was ready to do the last minute check before their departure, his ministers roped him into looking over some matters. If only he was alone he would have refused without batting an eyelash. During that time though Su Yi was with him and urged him to work on those matters. _Only when you work with me_ he was supposed to say. But before he could utter those words another group of officials were already talking to the Empress. Wan Yan Xu's eyebrows scrunched. His jaw set a hard line. Aiiya! These cretins. Can't they read the situation?

Su Yi looked at his direction and gave a shy smile before turning back to what the ministers were saying. Of course Wan Yan Xu did not miss that smile. Just like a dose of honey his bitterness immediately receded. All thoughts of how he would get back at his ministers were thrown away. He marched to his office rather begrudgingly to work on those stupid papers. Oh the things he does for Su Su!

But something happened early in the day which made Wan Yan Xu's face light up. He recalled the events as he sipped his tea on his break time.

 **=================== Wan Yan Xu and Su Yi Goes on a Vacation ===================**

The court officials were easy to handle. He just had to unfurl his majestic aura letting his dominant self take control. Thus moments later the ministers were bowed into submission.

The Crown Prince however was another matter. His only son spoiled by the Empress Dowager and sometimes by himself was much more difficult to handle. It required strategizing with plans until the tenth character. One must always be prepared for that was how Wan Yan Xu thought and without a doubt that was how the Crown Prince would also think. Shou-er was after all the fruit from his tree.

Thus even with difficulty Wan Yan Xu managed to convince the Empress Dowager and his brother Wan Yan Xia to help him with his scheme. He played the sympathy card with his mother while he promised rare herbs and rare books about medical health to his brother.

 **=================== Wan Yan Xu and Su Yi Goes on a Vacation ===================**

Wan Yan Shou had grown well over the years. He was no doubt the carbon copy of his father albeit much shorter. Gone were those baby fat on his cheeks revealing those high cheek bones and prominent jaw. He was a fine specimen indeed. He was also very smart just like his father. But he was a teenager still and was a hundred steps behind his father. And so he played his last card.

"Imperial Father wants to take Mother Empress away from me. This royal son of yours haven't spent much time with Mother Empress now Imperial Father wants to monopolize him," Wan Yan Xu cried. His eyes filled with tears which could fall any minute now. His lips jutted our in a cute pout. He looked at the Empress Dowager and Royal Uncle Wan Yan Xia for support.

Wan Yan Xia spoke first. "Crown Prince please do not be difficult. I have personally recommended this trip for the Empress' good health. Although the Empress might look healthy on the outside he is stressed in the inside. With all the citizens and the country in his mind he cannot fully relax, not while he is in the palace." After saying that he quickly shot a narrowed glance at Wan Yan Xu.

 _I hope that was enough Wan Yan Xu. Aiiya why must you involve me in this scheme!_

He knew the answer though. Wan Yan Xu explained it to him thoroughly. The person Shou-er cared for the most was his Mother Empress, Su Yi. He would do everything to make him happy and healthy. After nearly losing Su Yi years ago, Shou-er had grown more attached and very protective. The young prince vowed to protect his Mother Empress even from the Emperor himself. Wan Yan Xu could not say anything. It was his fault after all. He allowed injustice to befall his precious Su Su.

 **=================== Wan Yan Xu and Su Yi Goes on a Vacation ===================**

Wan Yan Xu caught the glance of his younger brother. But his face gave nothing away. He tightened his hold on the Empress' waist. He knew his Su Su was close to giving up. Who would not after looking at the Crown Prince's dejected face that was close to tears.

Su Yi turned his head to look at him. _It's alright Su Su. Just keep quiet. I'll handle this_. He spoke silently and squeezed Su Su's waist.

Su Yi blinked his eyes.

Wan Yan Shou could not hold it anymore. He cried loudly. Su Yi was about to step forward but Wan Yan Xu tugged him to his chest holding him back. The Empress Dowager took Su Yi's place and wrapped Shou-er to her bosom.

She looked at Su Yi and moved her lips speaking without a sound. _It's alright._

Su Yi bowed in thanks.

The Empress Dowager said, "Wan Yan Xia is right. Although your Mother Empress has recovered from his physical illness his mind is being stressed. If this continues he might get sick. The Crown Prince doesn't want that does he?"

"No I don't," Wan Yan Shou answered solemnly.

"Very good." The Empress Dowager embraced him again.

 **=================== Wan Yan Xu and Su Yi Goes on a Vacation ===================**

"But I want to join them," Wan Yan Shou said. There was no way he would stay behind. If Imperial Father was going then he too must go.

"Oh I know you want to," the Empress Dowager said. "But you cannot. You are the heir to the throne thus you must remain here to govern in place of the Emperor. Despite your age I know you are capable enough. Even the Empress praised you many times when we were enjoying tea. The Empress and I have much confidence in you. "

"But -…" Wan Yan Shou insisted. However he could not continue any further since his biggest supporter was no longer on his side. Momentarily his voice was cut off and his tears fell like waterfalls.

Su Yi could no longer contain himself. He pulled away from Wan Yan Xu and gathered the Crown Prince in his arms. He run soothing circles on the young prince's back but stopped to cover his mouth as he coughed.

Wan Yan Shou was alarmed. He feared that Mother Empress might be ill. He tightened his arms around Su Yi's waist before lifting his head. "It's alright Mother Empress. Please do not mind this child of yours. I'm sorry for being selfish. Please take care of your self and relax. Your son will patiently wait for you return."

"Thank you dear child." Su Yi smiled and wiped the tears that stained Shou-er's cheeks.

Wan Yan Shou extracted himself from Mother Empress and proclaimed confidently, "Please do not worry about the citizens. I promise to take care of them."

Su Yi couldn't help but smile. "Heaven has looked upon me and gave me such a kind and thoughtful child."

Wan Yan Shou blushed. It was the first time that Mother Empress spoke highly of him in his presence and among other people too.

The other people in the room were relieved and did not bother to hide their smiles. Wan Yan Xu was the happiest of them all. He went towards Su Su and gathered him in his arms before placing a chaste kiss on his soft pink lips. Su Yi punched him in the chest but Wan Yan Xu couldn't be bothered. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Su Yi's neck.

The royal family chuckled while the servants hid their grin behind their sleeves. They were already used to the Emperor's public display of affection but not the Empress. Like the scholar he was he preferred to keep such things in the bedroom.

 **=================== Wan Yan Xu and Su Yi Goes on a Vacation ===================**


End file.
